Project Conversion: Rising Tides
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One-Shot. Ronaldo Fryman bravely attempts to break into the mysterious hand ship called the Forest Fairy to discover it's secrets but the evil Nami stops him at every turn... Well... at least according to this documentary... Please R&R


A/N: The final of the three Project Conversion one-shots... If you have read Project conversion or the other two One-Shots here's the basics:

Mirajane, Nami and Hinata: The first generation of "Conversion Gems" they were taken from their homes and can't return due unless their hometowns would be destroyed.

Lapis: Gets un-fused and joins the Crystal and Conversion Gems

Erza, Lisanna, Tenten, Sakura, Robin and Vivi: The second generation of Conversion Gems, they were brainwashed but freed...

Unlike the second One-Shot all of them appear... Though the focus is mainly on Nami this time around... Enjoy!

Edit: Sorry... put up the wrong document! So sorry!

Project Conversion: Rising Tides

By Emma Iveli

 _Beach City, a sleepy sea side town, from far away it looks ordinary. But when you take a closer look you'll notice the cracks in it's façade._

Ronaldo sat in-between two ferns as he turned to the camera in his office, unfortunately he turned around to much and made the while turn making him blush a little.

"My name is Ronaldo. For years I've been running a blog called Keep Beach City Weird, my goal, to keep Beach City Weird." Said Ronaldo, "And also to expose the truth. Most people chose to ignore my mind blowing revelations but no one could deny it when it's pointing right at them."

The footage shipped the triangle Hand Ship pointing at the city.

"It's an invasion! Look at that thing right there!" yelled Rolando.

 _Little did I know that it was only just beginning_

The title "Rising Tides/Crashing Skies" appeared along with the overly long exited title inviting how it was part of KBCW.

"I was cleaning some fish for a very big order when it happened. I heard a very particular rumbling." Said Nanefua (Local Business Owner), she began to making the rumbling noise then concentrated "Then I heard this sonic boom and it knocked the fish right out if my hands and onto the floor."

A cheesy animation of a fish played.

"The town was under attack." Said Ronaldo off screen.

"What is this for again?" asked Nanefua.

"A web-clusive for my…" said Ronaldo.

However he was cut off by an edit.

The next interview was with Peedee.

"Oh yes! That was crazy!" said Peedee (Fry Shop Employee), "The Mayor said…"

"Were you scared?" asked Ronaldo off screen.

"What no… I wasn't." said Peedee, "I was just considered about the shop."

"So you cried a lot." Said Ronaldo still off screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Peedee.

IT cut during the event and Peedee crying while trying not to leave the shop while his father tried to drag him away.

It cut back to exasperated Peedee.

"I was under a lot of stress okay." Said Peedee.

Ronaldo appeared on camera.

"Aww… heft…" he said.

"What?" asked Peedee.

"I'm here for you bro." said Ronaldo. Pulling in his younger brother for a hug.

"I'm fine! Let me go!" yelled Peedee.

"You can't make drama this good." Said Ronaldo.

The scene shifted to the Hand Ship.

 _With the space hand preparing for a high five of the third kind we fled town. But just as mysteriously as it appeared, it exploded into an explosion._

"What in Blue Blazes was that?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"I think it was an explosion." Said Peedee.

"Unbelievable!" yelled Ronaldo, "I missed it."

It shifted to Ronaldo explain everything.

"There is no acacia footage of the Handcraft crashing on the beach so I have a little reenactment." Said Ronaldo.

Said reenactment was him slamming his hand on the beach and getting pinched by a crab and him crying out in pin and showing the camera it.

He reappeared on screen.

"If that wasn't enoguh a seconded craft appeared just week's later." Said Ronaldo.

It cut to footage.

"Another one! Oh my god! Another hand!" yelled Ronaldo.

It shifted to Nanefua again.

"It's strange there wasn't any noise." Said Nanefua, "But if it's true who was driving I can't blame them."

TI shifted to Sadie selling some donuts.

"Oh yeah, I remember that there wasn't any more problems form that ship… there wasn't any evolution like the first time…" said Sadie (Horror Movie Enthusiast), "Wait are filming this?"

"Don't worry about it…" said Ronaldo.

The footage shifted to the second.

 _This hand was very different… it held a white flag. Meaning they came in peace and surrendered… however that's not the only thing afferent._

Randomly was being filmed in front of the second Hand ship, this time lacking a flag.

"Here I'm at the second Hardship, codenamed the Forest Fairy." Said Ronaldo.

Peedee was acting at cameraman.

"This really isn't a good idea, Nami's just going to chaise you off again." Said Peedee.

"You're going to jinx us." Said Ronaldo.

They got closer to the ship that was when Nami showed up.

"You again!" yelled Nami grabbing a broom, "Get going! Get!"

She began to chaise him off with a broom, Peedee didn't follow.

"You filming this?" sighed Nami.

"Yes." Said Peedee.

Nami sighed.

"Maybe you should tell him…" said Peedee.

"I'll think about it." Sighed Nami walking off.

It cut to Ronaldo talking with Peedee.

"What do you know about the Forest Fairy?" asked Ronaldo.

"She doesn't want to tell you because she's sure you won't stop breaking in." said Peedee.

"Why not?" asked Ronaldo.

"Maybe you should just ask her about why she chaises you off." Said Peedee.

 _Or I should redouble my efforts to obtain the information from the Forest Fairy._

And so Ronaldo began to film his efforts in breaking into the Forest Fairy.

He tried to break on many occasions but someone would always chaise him off with a broom. He was at least once chased by Sakura and Tenten once each but every other time it was Nami.

 _I needed to go to a source that wasn't the named Nami and thankfully I had one..._

He went to talk to Mirajane.

"Oh you're still mad about Nami?" asked Mirajane (part time Waitress/human turned alien).

"She keep shooing me away." Muttered Ronaldo, "I want to know what sort of secrets their hiding!"

"We're not hiding anything in there." Said Mirajane, "Don't worry about it."

 _I figured that they must be hiding something from Mirajane._

 _If I was going to get answers it would have to be during a time when she is completely honest and can't lie for some reason… perhaps in front of her friends…_

During night (with the camera on night vision mode). They found all of the gems on the beach.

That was when they saw Steven landed hard, but Robin managed to catch him.

"Thanks Robin"! called out Steven.

"Steven!" yelled Ronaldo running towards him.

"Hey Ronaldo!" called out Steven (Kid Hero), "You shouldn't be our here right now."

"Why?" asked Ronaldo.

Peedee turned the camera to find the Gems fighting a giant crab.

"Oh my god what is that!" yelled Peedee.

"Aim for the eye!" called out Garnet.

 _I think I should back up a little. These are the crystal Gems, as long as the town existed they've proceed from the shadows. Recently they've gained new recruits, which included the villainous Nami and the kindhearted Mirajane._

 _I don't know much about them… but they're not that important._

"Nami! I demand answers now!" yelled Ronaldo.

Nami groaned.

"It's almost done…" muttered Nami.

She walked over to Ronaldo and punched him in the face.

"Ow you punch me!" yelled Ronaldo.

Peedee turned towards the fight.

"I think it's a good idea to look at the fight… because that's going to get ugly." Said Peedee.

But thankfully the audio could be heard.

"You want to know why I always chaise you off?" asked Nami, "It's my house!"

"What?" asked Ronaldo.

"You keep trying to break into my house." Said Nami.

"It can't be your house… I mean what about the Beach House…" said Ronaldo.

"I don't live there, Steven and some of the other Gems lives there but the rest of us live here" explained Nami.

The camera just looked at Garnet hold off the giant crab, then Hinata struck it's eye causing it to go poof.

Peedee sighed knowing he would have to turn to Ronaldo.

"You've been worse this week and now this! Really?" asked Nami.

"But the ship…" said Ronaldo.

"It has nothing to do with the first, we stole it years ago." Yelled and exasperated Nami., "You know what… I think I'm going to let you see how it feels."

She walked away angrily.

Ronaldo stood there nursing where Nami punched him.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Ronaldo.

"Before she came to beach city she was a master thief." Said Robin.

"What?" asked Ronaldo.

"It's true." Said Vivi.

"It sounds like she going to try to break into your house to get back at you." Said Amethyst.

Ronaldo stared at all of them.

 _Over the course of the next few days I filmed everything… but she had yet to break in…_

 _I was worried what she might steal, such as my replica sword or even worse my computers…_

 _I realized perhaps I should confront her again… but how do it?_

Ronaldo decided to once again attempt a break in.

"Seriously!" yelled Nami.

"Look I was only luring you out… just please don't steal anything…" said Ronaldo.

"Stop breaking in my house than you have a deal." Said Nami glaring at Ronaldo.

Ronaldo sighed.

"Fine…" said Ronaldo.

It cut to Ronaldo look at the ocean.

 _However little did she I have no intention of keeping that promise. I knew she was up to something but I had no proof._

 _Perhaps one day I will get the evidence… but that was no today…_

 _One day I will find the evidence… but that day would not be today or tomorrow…_

 _But perhaps someday…_

Ronaldo turned to the camera "Okay Peedee, that's good enoguh… great work with the camera." Said Ronaldo.

The words "The End?" appeared before the credits rolled.

In the beach house all of the gems were watching this on Steven's laptop.

"That was poorly edited…" said Pearl.

"And he gave up on the original ship pretty early on…" said Erza, "It became so focused on Nami that it seemed like he forgot about it…"

Nami on the other hand looked embarrassed as can be.

"It's not that bad…" Lapis tired to assure her.

"He makes me look like a Psycho!" yelled Nami.

"Were you really break in and steal his stuff?" asked Tenten.

"No…" said Nami, "I just wanted him out of my hair… didn't work… and then he put this online…"

"Don't worry it looks like we're the only ones who watched it." Said Amethyst pointing to the number.

Steven decided to click like.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Ronaldo's a friend." Said Steven.

"I think he's trying to break into the Forest Fairy again…" said Lisanna looking out the window.

Nami sighed and began to chaise him once again.

Thankfully in the end they were the only ones who watched at Tubetube took it down due to copyright reasons because of the music used.

And so Ronaldo learned nothing…

The End for Now

A/N: That's it for the One-Shots... look forward to the official sequel: Project Hybrid either later this month or next month!


End file.
